MerDer Oneshot
by aupnaahh
Summary: MerDer oneshot of what happen the night before the events of the MerDer in bed scene at the start of episode 1x07 so please read and review! I wrote this as a request for one of my friends so yeah! WARNING: very porny! please read!


_Ok so this is a MerDer oneshot of what happen the night before the events of the MerDer in bed scene at the start of episode 1x07 so please read and review! I wrote this as a request for one of my friends so yeah! =p_

_**WARNING: this oneshot contains MerDer porniness a lot of it so beware!**_

Meredith's bedroom door swung open and two bodies came rushing in. Intertwined in each other, Derek and Meredith had been on a date for the evening and had decided to crash at her place for the night. They tried to stay as quite as they could while racing up the stairs to Meredith's room, careful not to wake her two sleeping roommates who still had no idea about their romantic fling. It had been one month since they met that night in Joe's Bar but what an amazing month it had been.

"Mm... Mer" Derek moaned as he walked Meredith backwards towards her bed.

He had his hands firmly wrapped around her waist while her hands were cupping his face. As the couple slowed their pace they had almost finished their journey to the bed. Derek kissed her neck tenderly as he gripped onto the bottom of either side of her green long sleeved top and began to lift it slowly up her body exposing her bra and over her head. She smiled at him as she noticed him gazing at her perfect figure. She moved her hands from his face and reached for his zipper on his pants. As she unzipped his pants he began to kiss her passionately on her lips and their tongues began to intertwine in her mouth. She finally managed to release his pants from his waist and they slid down his legs. She then pushed him away so she could undo her own pants and take of her shoes. While she was busy undressing what clothes she had left on her body, Derek stood there in amazement at the woman that stood before him, snapping out of the gaze he realised that she was almost naked before him, waiting for him. He smiled at her softly and then began to remove his shoes, socks and finally his jumper. Meredith smiled at him cheekily while she watched him make his way over to her. He placed himself in front of her wrapping his left arm under her arm placing it on her upper back and resting his right hand underneath her buttocks. She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up and lowered her onto the bed. He spread himself on top of her as they lay horizontally on the bed.

"Mm, Derek? Derek?" Meredith moaned as Derek kissed her neck avidly.

"Yeah" He replied breathless still spreading wet kisses over her neck,

"Condom... We need a condom" She said while pushing his face up from her neck. "I'm not having sex with you without a condom!"

"Ok, ok..." he said while looking into her burning eyes "...hold on!" he lifted himself off her and turned to pick up his jeans for his wallet. Meredith lay there bracing herself up with her elbows biting her bottom impatiently.

"Got one?" she asked getting more impatient.

"No... Hold on" he said calmly as he kneeled on the floor rummaging through his jeans.

"_Come on!!" _Meredith thought to herself. She lay there still waiting in the same position "Oh My God!" she moaned while throwing her head back. "Forget it" she said hoarsely. Derek looked up and watched as she lifted herself up and crawled across the bed before opening her draw and reaching inside. Seconds later she pulled out a strip of condoms, and gripped the first square rapper in her teeth and ripped it free. Seeing her do this he raised himself up still on his knees and scuffled a few inches towards the bed. Meredith still kneeing on the bed reached down and gripped his face with her hands, she flung the condom from her mouth onto her pillow and began kiss to him aggressively. He looped his hand around her back and unhooked her bra in one quick motion, tossing it with the pile of clothes on the floor. He then lifted up and slid himself on top of her. He moved his hands from her hips up over the sides of her stomach, and placed them on her breasts and he began to massage them. Meredith was growing more and more impatient, she just wanted him to make love to her right then, but Derek being Derek always enjoyed a little foreplay first. He lowered his head to her right breast and began to suck on it slowly. Meredith moaned as he did so, his hands moved down to her waist as he continued to suck on her hardened nipple. Meredith moaned louder while biting her bottom lip. She placed her hands in Derek's hair and pulled his head up level with hers and he begun to kiss her jaw line. "Derek..." She moaned he knew exactly what she wanted. He raised himself up, but still hovering his body over her. He wrapped his arms around her upper body and she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He lifted her up and moved her slightly, so they were lying diagonally on the bed. He settled her down and started to kiss her on the lips before moving to her neck then her chest to her stomach creating a trail of wet kisses all the way down her hot body. He slowed himself for a moment to watch her chest rise and fall again over and over. He began kissing around her navel until he finally reached his destination between her legs. He kissed both sides of her inner thighs. He hooked his fingers both side of her panties and pulled them slowly down her legs and threw them on the floor. He stared at her perfect naked body before him until before he bent down and began to lick her wetness. He inserted his tongue into her slowly and she moaned hoarsely. He gripped the insides of both of her knees with his palms and spread them was wide as they would go.

"Mmm... you're really bendy" he laughed before moving his lips to her most sensitive button. He began sucking on her giving her as much pleasure as he possibly could, and it seemed like it was working because Meredith was starting the rock her hips beneath him.

"Oh... Derek!" Meredith cried out. She moved her hands into Derek's hair and pushed down on his head to make him suck harder. She arched her back and begun moving her hips up and down in a faster pace. "Derek...mm, mm" she cried.

"Yeah?" he mumbled raising his head to look up at her,

"No don't stop..." as she said those words Derek repositioned his head and begun suck on her again.

"Oh My God! Harder, mm, harder!" she screamed as she felt her orgasm rise, she moved her hips faster in even strokes, while gripping onto his head with her hands, giving herself more pleasure than she could handle. Derek inserted a finger into her, and begun to move it in and out. This was way too much for Meredith and she begun to scream more loudly and more incessantly. She didn't care whether or not her roommates could hear her; at this point all she cared about was making love to Derek. Suddenly she felt her impending orgasm peek, and she started to rock her hips faster and in bigger strokes. The way she was rocking underneath Derek made the headboard of her bed bang against the wall, the more she moved the harder and louder it would bang. With one hand still in Derek's hair she moved the other up and over her head and gripped onto the top of her headboard to try and control the banging, but it only made it worse by the pressure she was putting on it.

"Mm, mm, mm, Der..." She screamed louder and when she felt herself reach her climax. She closed her eyes before tensing her whole body and gripped onto Derek's head pushing him harder onto her as she screamed as loud as she possibly could. She could feel him sucking and taking in her cum with his wet slippery lips as she continued to ride out her intense orgasm.

"Mm, Derek that was..." she whispered breathlessly as she came down from her high. Derek gave her a few last kisses around her swollen haven and all over her inner thighs. He stared at her as he kissed his way back up to her face. He began to kiss her on her lips reaching his tongue inside her mouth, so she could taste herself inside him.

"... Amazing?" He asked while pulling his lips away from hers.

"Yeah" she replied with a smile.

As Derek remained lying on top of her kissing her neck slowly, allowing her some time to catch her breath. Suddenly Meredith began moving beneath him and before he could respond she pushed him off her and motioned him onto his back. She lifted herself above him to straddle his hips. As she sat on top of him completely naked he placed both his hands on her waist and lifted his hips up slowly so she could feel his already full erection against her wetness. She began to rub herself against him before leaning down and kissing his lips passionately. She continued to rock back and forth against his erection that was caged away inside his boxers. As she did so Derek started to rub his hands up and down her back and sides, before moving his hands down to her buttocks squeezing them gently. She continued to kiss him hungrily, before moving down to his neck then his nipple which she sucked on for a moment. She then worked her way down to his navel just like he had done moments before. She clenched her tiny fingers around the waist line of his boxers and pulled them down his legs, before tossing them on the floor with hers. She scanned his body with her eyes before stopping at his fully grown mast that lay before her. Smiling she reached down and cupped it with her hand and began pulling it up and down slowly. As she held his manhood in her hand she leant down and began sucking on his balls using her tongue. Derek reached down and entangled his hands in her loose curly hair. She smiled know exactly what to do. She raised her head over his erection, and stared at him for a moment smiling, before returning to her obligation. She inserted his tip into her mouth. Derek moaned at this action and began to stoke her hair in response. She ran her tongue over the tip of his head and licked his pre cum that was glistening in front of her. She closed her mouth around his end and slowly took his cock into her mouth. She began to move her head up and down sucking hard on his manhood. The more she sucked the deeper he went into her mouth. Derek gripped onto Meredith head and glided her up and down lightly. She didn't really need much guidance as she was excellent at this undertaking. Derek began moving his hips up and down in time with Meredith's strokes. He peered down at her whilst she was still sucking him off, his cock was glistening with her wetness, he could hear to sucking sound she created while moving faster over his cock. He began to moan more loudly with every stroke. By this point Meredith had already taken him deep inside her mouth, she continued to suck on him as fast as she could. He always loved it when Meredith preformed deep throat she was so experienced, and knew exactly how to pleasure him.

"Mm, Mer?" Derek moaned huskily while feeling the pleasure she was giving him.

"Mm?" she replied, as she continued to suck,

"If you carry o... On..." he stuttered as he felt his orgasm raise "... I'm gonna... cum" he continued as he released his hands from her head.

Meredith peered up at him and opened her mouth moving it away from his mast smiling "Ok" She said. She licked him one last time before venturing her way up his body with her lips. She finally reached his mouth and began kissing him fervently. Suddenly she stopped and stared at him.

"What?" he asked while rubbing his hands over her back.

While she saddled him she reached over him to the right and grabbed the condom to she had thrown earlier. As she reached over him he begun to kiss her chest that was lingering above him.

She moved back down to his face level and waved the condom in front of him. "Condom?" She said giggling.

"Mmm" He replied while flashing his dreamy eyes and smile at her.

"Shut up and put it on Derek!" She laughed as she lifted herself off him.

He stared at her as she backed away from him slowly. He ripped open the condom packet and rolled it onto his erection with such dexterity. Once the condom was on he reached forward and grabbed Meredith by the arms pulling her to him before flipping her onto her back. She giggled in response, and laughed loudly as he started to tickle her up and down her sides.

"Derek..." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around Derek's neck "Derek...Ha-Ha, stop it!" she giggled as he continued to tickle and bite her neck "STOP!" She shouted while pushing him away.

"Sorry" He apologized smiling at her.

He leaned down again to kiss her softly on the lips before moving across to her jaw line, down to her shoulder and he then positioned his head in the crook of her neck. She crossed her arms around the back of his neck tightly and tangled her fingers in his hair as he began to move his hand over her body. While keeping his head in the crook of her neck he lifted up onto his knees and moved his hands from her ribs down over her stomach and glided them underneath her butt holding on tight to her firm cheeks. She reacted by arching her back into him and lifting herself so he could feel her breasts caressed against his chest. He then moved both hands underneath her thighs and lifted her legs around his waist. By this point Meredith was becoming more and more aroused as every second went by. Derek could hear her moaning into his ear as he positioned himself at her entrance. He took his manhood in his hand and gently soothed it up and down her opening slowly wiping all her wetness on to him. He let out a moan, and Meredith began to breathe more heavily. Derek lifted his head from her neck and kissed her chest as it moved up and down unhurriedly. Without any warning Derek entered her pussy hard and fast, and by doing so she let out a loud shriek and dug her fingernails into his shoulders. He slowly pulled out of her and let out a moan. He placed a hand underneath her ass and pushed into her once more. He began to move slowly at first while he built up his pace. Meredith started to move her hips in sync with his and they both began to pace up and down more rapidly, moaning and breathing heavily into each other's ear.

"Oh My God" She whispered into his ear before kissing his neck.

"Mmm" He groaned as he speeded up his pace moving faster and faster deep inside her.

"Oh, oh, oh... Mm, mmmmm... Oh, oh" she screamed as slammed into her hard and fast. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. It felt so unreal, so hot, like a crazy rollercoaster ride and she never wanted it to end. Suddenly felt her orgasm arise, and she gripped onto Derek's back as hard as she could not feeling guilty at all by the pain she must be causing him. Who cared he was giving this to her as she was returning the favour, She didn't think he would care in the morning.

"Oh my god. Mer, mm, you're so tight... Mm" he whispered breathlessly into her ear while continuing to slam into her. He then lifted his chest up from hers and held himself with it hands. He lifted one of her legs up and pushed it against her stomach, trying to get a better angle so he could enter her even more. He did the same with her other leg and pushed her knees down into the bed. She leant her feet onto his shoulders while he push her knees further down into the bed.

"Mm, Derek, ohh, ohh..." she moaned loudly, before he leaned down and closed his mouth around hers to stop her from screaming so loud. "Mer. Shh!" he moaned into her mouth. His smiling mouth was wide open millimetres away from hers. He was trying to kiss her but he was too distracted by the tight feeling around his manhood. "Derek..." she moaned into his open mouth "... I can't" she panted before he kissed her again. As he continued to move within her, he raised his hand from her waist and moved it up to her head to brush her sweat covered hair from her face.

"Mm... Ohh" He moaned as he felt Meredith clench around him, her inner muscles begun to contract around his manhood and he knew that she was going to cum any second. Meredith moved one of her hands from Derek's shoulder and placed it between her legs and began to rub her cit vigorously so her climax would come fast and hard. Derek noticed what she was doing and moved her fingers away to finish the job himself. She squeezed her fingers into his back, as she moved up and down. Suddenly a strong force over came her and she cum around him. Screaming to high heaven she buried her face in the crook of his neck to try and quieten herself down. Derek moved his fingers from her clit to her breast were he started massage them tenderly. She rode out her orgasm by moaning and screaming underneath him, Derek suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline, and a feeling that he knew all too well by now. He was going to cum soon; he slowed his pace down but not much just enough to make sure he would not cum anytime soon. As Meredith came down from her orgasmic high she looked at him in the eyes and kissed him passionately. He lifted himself up so he was hovering over her, and he let her legs down for a much needed rest.

"Mm, thank you, thank you" she panted breathlessly as she reached up to kiss him on the lips. He suddenly extracted himself from her a little bit, but still keeping himself inside her, then he push back into her in one quick smooth motion.

"Oh!" She moaned while tilting her head back.

He kissed her burning sweaty chest, and then began to move his lips up her throat and over her cheek and finally finishing on her mouth. Meredith stared at him for a moment, smiling.

"What?" Derek asked as he watched Meredith as she bit her bottom lip, and reached up to kiss him. Slowly and passionately she caressed his lips with her mouth, and before he knew it Meredith pushed up on his chest and flipped him over so he was lying next to her. She turned to face him and stretched her leg over his body and straddled him. Derek stared up at her glowing body, he then raised his hands as brushed her hair from her face before pulling her head down to kiss her tenderly on the lips.

"Mm, ha-ha" she giggled, while playing with his hair above his forehead.

"You're really giggly today." He smiled as he placed his hands around her waist.

"I'm just happy, that I'm here with you." She smiled before pulling away and sitting up straight on top of him. She took his fully erect manhood in her hand and slowly guided it to her entrance. Lifting herself up slightly she gripped onto Derek's shoulders then lowered herself onto his cock taking it in with one sift motion. "Mm..." she moaned as she felt him inside her. She began to move up and down along his huge hardened mast moaning with every stroke.

"Oh Mer..." Derek groaned as he felt her muscles contract around him. He began to rock his hips in time with Meredith's steady pace. She leaned back slightly and started using the rolling motion on top of him. She suddenly came forward and leaned down to kiss his chest, and then neck as she continued to move rapidly on top of him. She gradually started to bring up the pace of her movements by clutching onto the top of her headboard for leverage. She began to move faster and faster on top of him making him moan with every glide. He wrapped a hand around the back of her head and pulled her down to his level.

"Turn around!" he whispered breathlessly.

Meredith smiled at him an in return and lifted herself off him and turned onto her hands and knees. Derek lifted himself up and positioned himself behind her. He placed his hands around her waist and pulled her backwards against his hard cock. "Mm... Der..." she moaned as she felt him at her wet entrance. He then pushed himself inside her making her yelp out in pleasure. He began to move more swiftly inside her pushing as far in her as he could get. She screamed when she felt him hit her cervix slightly. She didn't know whether she was screaming in pain or in delight, and she knew that she would be in so much pain in the morning but she didn't care.

"Oh, Oh, Oh" Derek moaned as he felt her tighten around him once more, he ran his hand up and down her back massaging her as he went along.

"Der... Mm, Mm, I... Ahh" she screamed trying to finish her sentence but her orgasm overcame her

"... Ahh, Ahh" she continued.

Derek knew he was close he could feel his long awaiting climax rise, he began move harder and faster within her to build up his orgasm. Meredith was driving him crazy with her screaming, he suddenly clenched her hips with such force and he began to move them forwards and backwards, gliding her along his budging mast.

"Harder, harder" She screamed as he slammed himself inside her. Suddenly Derek felt his cock twitch inside her and he gripped onto her hips and slamming into her one last time before spilling himself inside her.

"Ahh, Ahh" he groaned as he emptied himself within her.

The moment he finished Meredith collapsed beneath him, turning over onto her back and moving herself to rest her head on her pillow. Derek followed her actions and he lay beside her.

"That was amazing Derek" she whispered breathlessly as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Yeah!" he replied whilst placing his hand onto of her hip before leaning over to kiss her lightly on the lips. "Thank you" he smiled.

"It's almost 3 we have to be up in a few hours" Derek whispered as he begun to kiss her neck.

"Yeah I'll set the alarm" she giggled as he tickled her neck; she turned in his arms and reached over to her side dresser to set the alarm on her clock. Once she had done so she dropped her clock on the floor and backed herself into Derek's hot body.

"Goodnight" he said before kissing her lightly on the back of her shoulder. And the couple drifted off into a deep sleep.

_Two hours later... _

Meredith suddenly awoke to the sound of her alarm screeching in her ears. She reached across to her side dresser table to switch it off but could not feel it anywhere, so she dropped her hand to the floor and picked it up switching it off as she placed it down on her bed.

"You have to get up now." She said to the naked body that was spooning her. She placed her hand on his thigh and rubbing it softly.

"What? My god, what time is it?" Derek asked as he rolled onto his back and began to rub his eyes.

"Its 5:20, and I have pre-rounds. You have to leave before they see you" Meredith replied as she rolled on top of him kissing him lightly

"Oh, come on, now. Why don't you just let them see?" Derek laughed tiredly as he wrapped his arms around her and rolled her back onto her back, kissing her neck.

"No!" Meredith giggled as she wrapped her left arm around his neck once more.

"Please" Derek shouted laughing.

Izzie was leaning against the kitchen top waiting for her morning coffee to heat up.

"You get any sleep?" George asked tiredly as he entered the kitchen clutching onto his backpack.

"Ah, she could oil the bedsprings as a courtesy or buy a padded headboard." Izzie replied as she began to fill up her mug with coffee, once it had reached the top she walked over to the table to gather some of her belongings.

"So who's the guy?" George asked as he made his way over to the machine coffee to fill up his cup.

"Think it was just one guy doing all that work?" Izzie smiled trying not to laugh.

"Mind if I don't think about that?" He replied as he continued to fill his cup

"Aww, jealous?" Izzie mocked him sarcastically.

"I'm not jealous" he replied as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well I am. At least I know she'll be having a long day at work" Izzie laughed until she suddenly heard a door open upstairs. She looked at George who began to make his way over to her, he stepped in front of her closing the door slightly but leaving it open enough to be able to take a sneak peek at Meredith's mystery man.

As Derek creped his was down the stairs he peered behind him making sure the coast was clear. When he didn't see anyone behind him he made his way out through the side door.

"Ha well we know brain surgery isn't his only skill." Izzie scoffed as she pulled her things into her bag.

"They can be... he's her boss" George snapped as he stood by the door

"We're late. He's all of our boss." She said as she picked up her coat from the wall rack "she has been scrubbing in a lot lately on his surgeries"

"Meredith wouldn't sleep with him just too... No" George said as he fastened his backpack shut.

"If she's not ashamed, why is she keeping it a secret?"

"Maybe she didn't. Maybe it just happened. You know, spontaneously, last night." He replied as he walked past her to grab his coat.

Suddenly the door opened startling George, and Meredith walked in.

"Hi. Good Morning" Meredith said as she made her way over the coffee machine.

"Morning" Izzie replied, giving Meredith a disgusted look behind her back.

"Hey so it sounded like you were having some pretty radical sex last night, all night long. Who's the guy?" Izzie asked as she put on her coat.

"No one you know." Meredith replied as she filled up her coffee mug, before placing it back down in the holder.

"We're late. Let's go" Izzie said as everyone made their way out of the door

_**I'm actually pretty pround of this so yeah if there is anything you would like me 2 change then please let me know... pleeeaassseee review pleeeaassseee!!! =D**_


End file.
